1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a cable to a connector, and more particularly to a semi-automatic apparatus for assembling a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable to a HDMI connector.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, as digital televisions and high definition televisions are used extensively, a HDMI is correspondingly applied broadly. The HDMI is an industry-supported, all-digital audio/video interface. By delivering crystal-clear, all-digital audio/video via a single cable, the HDMI dramatically simplifies the cables and helps to provide consumers with the highest-quality home theater experience. The HDMI provides an interface between any audio/video sources, such as a set-top box, a DVD player, an A/V receiver or an audio and/or video monitor, over a single cable.
Conventionally, assembling a HDMI cable to a HDMI connector is through a method of soldering tin by hand. In the assembly process, a worker firstly strips the insulating shell of the HDMI cable to expose four pairs of wires integrated in the HDMI cable, and then strips the insulating shells of the wires. The worker puts the wires in connecting ends of the HDMI connector respectively, and thereafter welds the wires to the connecting ends one by one through soldering tin by hand. However, the worker is easy to feel tired after a long time work, which reduces the assembly efficiency. Even more, the wires are prone to be disarrayed and it is easy to wrongly mate the wires with the connecting ends of the HDMI connector, which brings a bad influence on the electrical property of the HDMI connector.